


After all the hunting

by orphan_account



Series: life after treasure hunt [1]
Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Adventures, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Hunting, Love, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, brother, daughter - Freeform, new life, uncharted - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 01:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 86
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Nathan drake tried to focus on his new life, After his newest adventure, but when his and Elena`s daughter found their stuff, they had a lot to explain.





	After all the hunting

After spending several years retired from fortune hunting along with his wife Elena, Nathan gets forced back in the world of thieves when his long-lost—and believed to be dead—older brother, Sam, appears and asks Drake for help.

With the help of Victor Sullivan, the two embark on a globe-trotting journey to find and recover the long-lost treasure of notorious pirate Henry Avery. They must compete against their former associate Rafe Adler, who employs the help of Nadine Ross and her private military company Shoreline. 


End file.
